


Ariados

by orphan_account



Series: Pokephilia Oneshots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Crying, Face-Fucking, Giant Spiders, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moon gets lost in a cave and finds herself in the hands of an Ariados who doesn't have anything good planned for her.





	Ariados

It was a nice, sunny day in Alola, pikipeck chirped overhead as Moon was exploring, trying to find a cave so she could find some rare pokemon. Finally, she found one, it was uncharted on her map, which means something was keeping people from exploring it. Whatever it was, she intended to catch it.

As she climbed down, she was happy to find that the cave was pretty warm itself! She set off further in, only to find it get darker and darker. She searched her bag for a flashlight, only to find nothing! She must of forgot it at home. She would just have to go on in the dark, Moon decided. She was already far enough in as it was.

As Moon ventured farther, the temperature quickly dropped and she started shivering. Getting tired of this, she started running, hoping to find any source of light, and that's when the world fell out from under her and she fell.

As she hit the ground, which she failed to notice was unreasonable soft, she passed out. Small pitter-pattering of feet sounded across the cave as the unconscious Moon was lifted out of the cave and away.

When she woke up Moon noticed one thing first, she was stuck, spread eagled on a giant web. The second thing she noticed was that her pokeballs were missing. Panicked, she looked around, finally spotting something, although it was the opposite of what she wanted to see. A horde of Ariados staring at her. 

Moon screamed and struggled against the webs, but it did nothing, except now that she had done all of that in front of the Ariados, they were all coming closer. Moon shrank up as best as she could, but all of the Ariados just formed a circle around her. All of the spider pokemon looked across the room, as if they were waiting for something. Moon looked only to see an Ariados three times her size slowly creeping towards her.

Moon could only scream again, but she was unable to do anything against the web's that held her in place. The giant bug got in her face, admiring and inspecting every part of moon. Ariados sniffed the girl all over before finding her crotch. The Ariados, in one swift movement, cut through all of her clothes, shirt, bra, panties, it was all off. The smaller Ariados were watching intensely until the larger, the mother, beckoned a few forward. 

Chattering to them in a way only they could understand, the pokemon began to group around her vagina. Moon heated up, what were these pokemon going to do with her? Before long, her question was answered. A couple of the smaller Ariados took the lips of her pussy and opened them, sticking them like that with webs. She felt a small tinge of want from her sex and flushed, these were pokemon!

That didn't stop the Ariados though, because as soon as the underlings were done the beast approached. It was no farther than two feet away when it's huge, rock hard cock slid out of an unknown sheath. It hung close to her face and rested of the web, it had to of been at least 5 feet long, Moon shuddered at the thought of it inside her. 

The Ariados moved, and Moon thought it might of just been showing dominance, but then with it's large fangs it but into her shoulder, pumping venom into ger bloodstream. Her breath hitched, was she going to die? That's when she noticed she wasn't passing out dying, but she wished she was. 

The venom wasn't killing her, it was making her horney. Very, very horney.

Thoughts of letting the beast fuck her senseless, how she felt oh, so empty and just wanted to be filled. She tried to shake it off, but didn't have time when the giant cock lowered itself beside her mouth. 

She tried to keep her mouth shut, but in annoyance, the Ariados hit her upside the head with it's cock. Moon's moment of surprise allowed for the underlings to take and stretch her mouth open, then stick it there.

Moon struggled against the webbing, but it got her nowhere when the Ariados shoved the cock deep into her throat. She choked, her air supply shut off. Then it started thrusting.

It went in and out fast, not bothering to give her air. The girth filled her entire throat and despite everything, she was getting wet, moans escaping whenever they could. Her pussy quivered, she wanted- no, needed that Ariados inside of her. Then the bug pokemon picked up speed.

With how fast it was going, Moon could get in a couple of breaths before becoming a moaning mess from the venom. Her sex dripped, and the spider stopped for just a moment, before the orgasm broke free and the pokemon unloaded itself into her. She swallowed all she could, but the cum kept coming, quickly overflowing and filling her entire throat. The pokemon pulled out , still cumming as it covered her face and chest.

As soon as she could breath again, the web keeping her mouth open was cut and the cock lowered to her mouth. Without thinking, she started sucking it off, the pokemon giving a trill of satisfaction. The girl kissed and licked the head, growing ever hotter and wetter. This time it didn't take long for the beast to orgasm, but this time it pulled away, coating her entire body in its sees, effectively marking her.

Moon only wanted one thing now, and it was to be fucked silly by the giant spider pokemon. Finally, the spider gave the girl what she needed, and lowered it's cock to the girl's waiting sex. Without warning, the cock was shoved into the girl, forcing her walls to stretch to hold its power. She moaned, the giant cock hitting all the right places. She looked at the cock below her, and could only pant as it started thrusting, it was only a fourth of its way in. With every thrust it went in further, and every feeling was increased by tenfold by the venom. 

Moon's nipples were erect, and she was panting and moaning through every thrust. Her pussy tried to move forward, closer to the beautiful cock, but was stuck to the web.Then, the huge spider started playing with her tits, sending waves of pleasure through the girl. 

As Moon panted, she could feel her climax building, she was so close, and it was all that she wanted. The spider could tell, and started going faster, the huge cock shoving itself even deeper than before, more than halfway in. She moaned as white flashed behind her eyes and she orgasmed. Reaching its climax at the same time, the spider started coming, filling the girl once more. This time, Moon's stomach grew to accommodate the cum inside of her.

The spider didn't stop though, it kept pushing deeper and deeper until the two were cumming together, Moon moaning and screaming as she was filled. Over and over this happened, until Moon's stomach was bloated and she could barely lift her head. 

The Ariados removed it's cock and resheathed it, Moon whining as it pulled out. She wanted more, and she nothing else than to be filled over and over by this spider. Then, it seemed that the spider wasn't done with her. A foreign object came out of the sheathe. It was a long tube, with something circular protruding every few inches. 

Moon couldn't bother wondering what it was when the Ariados stuck in into her pussy. Hard. She moaned as it hit her, and she saw the odd circular protrusions bunched up at her entrance. Then, she could feel pushing. The balls were softball sized, and she screamed as one tried to push its way through. It's too big, she thought, it'll never get in. Her head was still foggy, but was clearing with the break from the pleasure. 

Then she was proven wrong.

Finally, the ball got through, and she screamed, balling a fist up. She couldn't worry about that, finally realizing that the balls were. Eggs. She whimpered as more eggs roughly pushed their way through, each one feeling like it was going to tear her open until she was stretched enough to let them pass. Then, the first egg hit her g-spot and she moaned louder than any scream she could have made. All of the eggs were lined up, each hitting her just right, one after another.

The first time an egg was deposited, it felt like a rock was dropped in her stomach. She was already bloated, filled with cum that the spider was determined to keep inside of her as the eggs only filled her more. 

By the seventh egg, she felt like she was going to bust, moaning every time an egg passed through, the spider didn't stop. Loading egg apon egg into her waiting body.

She lost count by the time the spider had slowed to a stop. Her belly was hugely stretched, weighing her down on the web. The spider started to cut her down, and she thought the ordeal was over, but she whimpered, wanting more. She was lowered onto the ground, unable to move past the fatigue from her orgasms and her many eggs. Now, the eggs were staying where they were, the cum had hardened in her belly just enough to keep them in place. She lied there for a moment, but realized the ovipositor hasn't been sheathed. It was lowered to her mouth, and she happily took it. 

When the eggs started coming she tried to scream, each one threatening to choke her. She tried to get up, tried to do anything, but a large foot pinned her down and she realized something. She wasn't going to be able to get out of this, her pokemon were gone, she was weak, and now she was this Ariados's- no her master's breeding whore. She let herself go limp as she was filled with eggs, moaning around them and oddly content, tears dripping down her face.


End file.
